


Angst Is My Middle Name

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek hale is a Ball of Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, McCall Pack, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Being the ball of angst he is, Derek decides to leave Beacon Hills. Hurt and lonely since his pack abandoned him, a fail Alpha to follow Scott McCall, who newly became a true Alpha. But when he is leaving, Stiles decides to show up on his doorstep.





	Angst Is My Middle Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is post Scott becoming True Alpha thang. Things that don't match the canon are; No Cora, Boyd and Erica lives and I don't know what else. I really suck at pointing out details. Hope you enjoy this gust of sadness.

Derek places a bag on top of the bed, throwing what little belongings he owns, in it. There is not much really; a handful of clothes, a few books and some other necessities.

His mind is in chaos as he shuffles around the loft. Well, that isn't news since it has been doing that for quite a while now. Becoming the reason that he is leaving. Leaving everything and everyone behind. Not that he has many people in his life in the first place. Whoever he once had, distanced themselves from him at this point.

There isn't anything left for him in Beacon Hills anymore, except bad memories. He has only himself to blame for it. If he was better at even one thing he did in his life, it wouldn't have come to this.

He let his pack down, both old and the new. They have every right to leave him and so they did. His psychotic uncle too, is gone somewhere, not that it matters. He has been waiting with the tiniest bit of hope that his Betas will come back. It has been months now. They haven't step a foot near the preserve. He isn't going to blame them though, he is terrible at playing the Alpha, almost killing them.

But it still hurt. Watching his betas leave him one by one to join Scott in his pack, after the boy became a True Alpha. First Isaac, then Boyd, Erica trailing after.

Scott is probably doing much better. He thinks, while closing the now full bag, placing it over his shoulder. It is light, almost the weight of a feather, to his werewolf strength.

He stands in middle of the loft, taking in the place. Derek surprisingly feels nothing. It isn't well furnished in the first place, whatever it has are all covered with dull fabrics of dull colours. Small things packed in boxes and stashed away in corners. In case, someone wants to come here one day, they'll be able to use those.

A sudden noise startles him back to his senses. Derek spins towards the door, high on alert, only to find, the least expected, Stiles at the door. The boy have tripped onto threshold, hitting a few boxes standing idle beside the door; the source of the noise. Derek is so out of it, lost in his thoughts that he haven't felt Stiles approaching at all.

The teen stands at the door awkwardly, embarrassed and guilt apparent all over his features. It changes right under Derek's eyes, the eyes widen with surprise while the mouth slacks open a little then he finds his voice. The ever the mouthy, almost squeaks out his words, “Are you- are you leaving?”

That is when Derek finally gets his emotions back together. Closing himself and putting his forever stoic face, or  _ hopes _ it is somewhere near it. He nods, then starts his walk for the door.

As he reaches near, he brings out a key as he walks without stopping. Sliding through beside Stiles, their eyes lock and connect for a second then Derek is turning away, stepping outside the loft. Stiles tries to follow quickly and collides his face on Derek's back. “Uh, I'm s-sorry.”

That brings out a snort from Derek, probably the only time he has come closer to something of a smile in months. He turns back to the door, Stiles scrambling away from his front and stands to his right. The boy permits sorta tangy and bitter scent of nervousness with hints of fear.

As he shuts the door, locking it using the key, then tossing it on to a flower pot, which has a dead plant. Somehow, it actually gets stuck into one of the dead branches. Well, better for someone trying to find it. That was when Stiles speaks up once more. “Why are you leaving?”

There’s a quiver to his voice, hints of an emotion he can't quite place his fingers on. He doesn't try hard though, just faces the boy to express what he has been thinking for a long while now.

“There's nothing here for me to stay.” And he brushes past him. Each step he takes, is a determination to carry on, instead of be the one remaining behind.

Derek has stormed out of the building when Stiles catches up to him at last. He is breathless as he yells, “What do you mean you have nothing? You still have the pack!” Derek halts right before the Camaro and spins on his heels so fast it brings a yelp out of Stiles. “No, I don't.”, he grits out.

“What?”, Stiles sounds surprised as he blinks up to him. Of course, he hasn't even realised anything.

Thinning out his lip, Derek glances up at the sky. It's clear with big white puffs of clouds floating about. Everything is tinged with orange and purple as the sun is about to set. He exhales and then Stiles speaks to him again. “They haven't been here after joining Scott, have they? Scott, too…” Derek doesn't say anything, it's clear in his voice, he figured it out on his own, “Not even once.” It gets a little choked up at that. Derek  _ looks _ at the boy, his features look sort of sad.

“I'm sure we could make it work. They will at least keep in touch. You are the one that turned them, after all.” Stiles’ voice is soft as he insisted this time. “Stiles,” Derek calls out, he can't figure out why the teen is being so persistent. “It's fine.” He shifts, to reach the driver's side of his Camaro.

There's a hand all of a sudden, holding his wrist with enough force that it surprises him to a pause. “No, wait! It's clearly not fine! You're leaving.”

“It _is_ **fine**. I am not blaming them. They are right to get away from me. I don't see the point to stay here either. _That is_ why I'm leaving.” Stiles stares at him in the eye for a couple of moments, as if searching for something. When he voices his thoughts next, he still doesn't look away. “You're not blaming them, you're blaming yourself.” Realisation evident in his voice, the grip on Derek’s wrist loosens. “Because it is my fault!”, Derek growls out, “Stiles, two of my Betas almost got killed, one was going about murdering people all because I decided to give them the bite. And Isaac, I'm not the best person he should be staying under. He needs more emotional support which I can't give.”

Derek takes a step back but then Stiles is all up against him, tears shining in his eyes. “Please, don't leave.” The boy is begging now, clutching a fist onto Derek's shirt while he continues whispering in his broken voice, “I'm sorry I didn't visit until now. I took too long, I'm sorry. I won't leave you alone again. Just... stay.”

The sudden turn of events truly baffles Derek. Stiles is looking into his eyes like a lost puppy, their proximity too close that he can make out the dark circles under his eyes. “Stay,” Stiles pleads like Derek is taking away his life. The strong smell of distress assaulting his nose doesn't help either. But there's not just distress in his scent. Derek knows what the one other scent is and it surprises him. That is when he realises, how closer they have moved in such short timespan, their foreheads almost touching.

Stiles is looking at him, his face shows uncertainty and expectation. The boy is clever, enough to figure out that his scent is speaking to Derek.

Now, both of them are hesitating, he figures for the same reason. _ Jennifer Blake. _ The woman definitely didn't do any help to overcome the trauma that Kate has left, rather intensified his trust issues. Stiles, being the sincere person he is, dawdles before him, looking intently at Derek to . In case, it hurts Derek instead.

Derek doesn't know how he knows that but he has this feeling, if he initiates something it'd be the true first step on moving forward. Plus he would never admit why but he wants to wipe the tension off the boy's features. So, he figures he should go for it. At the very least, Stiles is someone he knows he can trust would not to  _ use _ him.

So, he leans in, capturing the tempting lips he has been trying to not look at all this time. He kisses Stiles soft and slow which makes the boy relax until he slumps, then Derek has to carry all of his weight. He isn't complaining though.

More importantly, Stiles is kissing him back with urgency and soon the heat turns up. But then they break away, to catch their breath.

“You silly, Alpha,” Stiles smiles with some tears still in his eyes before he initiates this time, encircling his hands on Derek's shoulders and kissing him with passion, pouring every emotion in to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't work on my ongoing fic while tonnes of other plots overcrowd my mind. So I'm trying to just throw them up.


End file.
